


Take A Break

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 5, Fluffy, Friend Love, M/M, Platonic Love, SHEITH WEEK, but still pure and good, not full on sheith-y romantic-y stuff, sheithweekunlimited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Week Unlimited Day 5: Friends!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Week Unlimited Day 5: Friends!

Keith let out a sigh as he sat in his control seat in the bay of the ship. They were headed for some strange planet that they had gotten a distress signal from. He wanted to have one relaxing day but since Zarkon was after them everyday  now they had to continue moving.    
  
“We’re going in for landing,” Coran spoke, the ship entering the atmosphere of a planet.    
  
Keith rubbed grogginess from his eyes as the other paladins got up, walking towards the bay doors to go to their lions.    
  
“Keith, you coming?” Shiro asked, stopping just shy of the door to turn around and look at the red paladin.    
  
“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Keith replied, getting out of his seat and rushing over to Shiro’s side, shuffling along next to him as they headed to their hangers.    
  
“Everything okay?” Shiro asked, concern laced with his tone.    
  
“Yeah. Just tired. We’ve been running from Zarkon for days now, it’s taking a lot out of us,” Keith replied, a yawn catching him off guard in the end.    
  
“Maybe, you should stay back and rest. This seems to be really taking a toll on you,” Shiro stopped him by placing a hand on Keith’s chest, the others turning around to watch.    
  
“I’m fine, Shiro,” Keith grumbled slightly, pushing passed the black paladin and heading for the hangers.    
  
Shiro exchanged glances with all the other paladins, shrugging it off and continuing on to their lions.    
  
Once down to their lions, they entered them, each of them checking in to make sure they all made it safely.    
  
Shiro situated his helmet back on his head once in the lion and began speaking.   
  
“Lance?”    
  
“Here!”    
  
“Pidge?”    
  
“Copy.”    
  
“Hunk?”    
  
“Yep!”   
  
“Keith?”    
  
No answer.    
  
“Keith, are you in your lion?”    
  
“Y-yeah, sorry. I’m here,” Keith replied, now struggling to keep his eyes open.    
  
“Okay,” Shiro sighed, knowing Keith was stubborn and wasn’t going to try to fight with Keith about why he wasn’t going to rest.    
  
“Let’s get down there and figure out what’s going on!” Lance called, being the first to fly out followed one by one by the other paladins Keith being the last to fly out.    
  
  


* * *

  
  
The paladins reached the village where the signal was sent from. It ended up being a call to save them from a Galran commander that had come into their city and attempted to take over. Voltron took care of it swiftly before they were given thanks, and now had a new alliance in their fight against Zarkon.    
  
The five paladins made their way back to the castle, each of them telling each other ‘good job out there’ or just simple high fives. Keith was silent most of the time, just wanting to go into the castle, head to his room, and take a long nap.    
  
“You’re back! Good work out there Paladins. While you were down there we happened to get another distress beacon for more Galra on a planet not too far from here,” Allura said, walking up to the others and explaining the situation to them.    
  
“Let’s go take care of it,” Shiro said, turning around to face the other paladins.    
  
“I could go for another round of head smashing!” Lance said, slamming his fist into his palm to demonstrate ‘head smashing’.    
  
Hunk and Pidge listened to Coran explain exactly where they would be going, Lance flirted with Allura as usual, and Shiro watched the map above before turning back to Keith.    
  
“Keith, I think you should stay behind on this one. You were slow out there and I think you need to stay here and rest,” Shiro said, walking over to Keith and placing a hand on his shoulder.    
  
Keith’s vision was a little fuzzy as he listened to Shiro, trying to catch everything he was saying but missing most of it.    
  
“I… need to come with you guys… I’ll rest when we get back,” Keith replied, his eyes closing but forcing them back open as soon as he realized they were shutting.    
  
“Keith, you don’t need to push yourself anymore. Rest,” Shiro said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at Keith.    
  
“Shiro… I’m f...ine…” Keith’s eyes shut completely, his body going limp as it fell forward, Shiro having to extend his arms and catch the other so he didn’t hit the floor.    
  
The gasp that came from Shiro caused the others to look over in concern at the scene.    
  
“What happened?” Hunk asked, worry displaying on his features.    
  
“Keith passed out. He needs to rest. Take us to that planet, Allura,” Shiro said, lifting Keith into his arms and heading for the door, “I’m gonna go put Keith in his bed.”    
  
Allura nodded, turning to Coran to start flying the ship to the planet. Shiro disappeared through the doors, Keith resting his head on Shiro’s chest as he slept.    
  
“Mm…Shiro…” Keith mumbled in his sleep, nuzzling closer to the black paladin as he walked.    
  
“I got you buddy,” Shiro said quietly, turning the corner to stop outside Keith’s door and press the pad before walking in.    
  
Walking over to the bed, Shiro lowered Keith down onto it, lifting the blanket and placing it over him. Shiro couldn’t help but lift a hand and run it gently through Keith’s hair, something that he hadn’t really done before.    
  
“Rest up, Keith,” Shiro whispered, standing from his spot and leaving the room, leaving Keith to sleep.    
  


* * *

  
  
Opening his eyes Keith looked around the room to see it pitch black as night settled in around the castle.    
  
“Did I fall asleep?” He mumbled to himself, sitting up to get a better view of his room.    
  
“Mmmm,” a hum came from next to Keith, causing him to freeze and look to his side.    
  
In the dim light of the stars from the sky light, Keith could make out a figure on the floor, but not quite seeing who it was.    
  
He squinted his eyes and leaned a little closer to see the white tuft of hair and his nerves vanished.    
  
“Shiro, you scared me,” he whispered, laying back on his bed and relaxing, “Wait, why are you in here?”    
  
He turned back to look over the side of the bed. Shiro had a small blanket on him and a pillow under his head but was just laying on the floor. His eyes were closed and his breath was mellow, he was asleep, on Keith’s floor.    
  
Leaning over the side of his bed, Keith gently poked Shiro’s side a few times, watching him shift and sit up with a groan.    
  
“Keith? It’s the middle of the night what’s up?” Shiro asked, sitting up fully, rubbing sleep from his eyes.    
  
“Why are you in my room?” Keith asked, still lying on his side as he watched Shiro.    
  
“Trying to sleep. You were sleeping and I wan- Why are you laughing?” Shiro cut himself off, cocking a brow and looking at Keith who was snickering.    
  
Keith had a hand over his mouth, trying to hold in a laugh as he looked at Shiro.    
  
“Your, pfft, Your hair is-” he was cut off as a laugh erupted from him, rolling over onto his other side and trying to stop laughing.    
  
Shiro looked up at his hair and couldn’t see what was wrong. Lifting a hand he touched the side of his head that he had been sleeping on and the hair was sticking straight up, along with part of his tuft.    
  
“Oh, I see what you mean,” Shiro chuckled, trying to fix his hair.    
  
Keith stopped laughing, rolling back to face Shiro and wiping tears from his eyes.    
  
“I haven’t laughed that hard in such a long time. Let me help you out,” Keith replied, leaning forward and trying to brush down Shiro’s hair, both of them trying to keep it down.    
  
Their hands brushed against each others a million times but neither of them cared. They were both too focused on trying to get the strands to lay flat again.    
  
After a few minutes of fidgeting with it the two of them gave up, getting it to stick mostly down but pop back up in a few places.    
  
“I’ll fix it later. Also, Keith?” Shiro looked back up to Keith, a more serious tone lacing with his voice.    
  
“Yeah?” Keith asked, slight concern coming over his face.    
  
“Don’t over work yourself got it? You passed out and have been sleeping for quite some time. Please get some rest every once in awhile. I know it’s been hard with how Zarkon has been after us but you need to try,” Shiro answered.    
  
“Oh, that’s what happened. Yeah… I’ve been stressed over this whole thing but I promise to get rest. Which is something I think we both need right now,” Keith replied, fixing his pillow and blanket and settling into the mattress, “And Shiro?”    
  
“What?”    
  
“Come up here. The floor is hard and uncomfortable. Plus my bed has plenty of room,” Keith said, moving over so Shiro could come up.    
  
“I, uh, okay,” Shiro replied, a slight flush coming onto his cheeks but could not be seen in the dim light of the room.    
  
Sliding up onto the bed, Shiro shuffled himself under the blanket.    
  
“Goodni-” Keith tried to say, but was cut off when Shiro pulled him into his arms, holding him close, “Shiro?”    
  
“It’s warmer this way,” Shiro lied, just wanting to hold Keith close and feel the presence of him next to him.    
  
“Oh. Right. Night,” Keith mumbled, a rosy color covering his nose.    
  
“Goodnight, Keith.”    
  
Shiro let out one last sigh before his breath leveled and sleep took him.    
  
Keith laid there in the dark, listening to the sound of Shiro’s breathing. It helped all his worries and fears settle from how calming it was. The only thing was, Keith wouldn’t get any sleep from having his best friend holding him in his arms and he liked it more than he should have. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @shiirxtakashii!


End file.
